D's After Story
by 4MW4v3
Summary: After David's story, what happens to Sissy, D, and Fluffy? Well i guess there is something...
1. Prolog

What happened D~

"Breathe D, David is fine! D, D! Come now!" said Sissy.  
>But I just couldn't bring myself to calm down. I left the hospital after talking with David's friend, Paul because I was afraid of what would happened on the roof top. Sissy and Fluffy were the ones who watch and follow David. Watching when David breaks free from the crooked man, when David finds Duke, and when David finds his life. I'm so happy for the old man, but my heart. It aches, it trembles, i-it-it hurts... <p>


	2. Chapter 1

The good news from earlier~

Fluffy and Sissy finally came to the law school's lecturer room to bring me the update. I never had felt so anxious because of how time always feels the same as a spirit. Fluffy ran up and jumped-hugged me and smacked out any words I was going to say to them. He looked up to me and said,  
>"D! Mister David did it! He was able to beat the monster!"<br>Fluffy looked straight at me with his special warm smile that proved it had to be true. I tightly held back.  
>My heart way so happy.<br>Sissy came towards us trying to suppress her laughter but I could see it cracking out of her smile.  
>" D, David was one sight to behold. He was going to pull the trigger, but just then..."<br>Sissy just started to burst out laughing.  
>"Hi-his friend just started punching his face in and David broke the crooked man's trance."<br>I was baffled.  
>"N-n-n-No way! We left David to be saved by some guy who thinks punching would have saved him?!"<br>Fluffy jumped down from me and ran towards Sissy. He sharply turned around and while laughing he said,  
>"D calm down, remember what I said? Mister David won!"<br>Fluffy's and Sissy's face were both pink with laughter. I probably looked like an idiot at the time, trying to comprehend what's happen here.  
>After Sissy and Fluffy caught their breath they focused all their energy on me.<p>

"When David broke the trance he had a long chat with his friend. Soon after David stopped by one last place."  
>Sissy paused, and the mood dropped like a rock. She curled up her fingers into a tight fist as she lowered her head and continued.<br>"David found Duke and finally let him down from there."  
>Me and Fluffy felt sharp pain from Sissy's words. I was just about to go and comfort her but then she started up again.<br>"David got him a tomb stone and everything, even a pack of cigs."  
>Sissy looked up and smiled the brightest smile I ever seen her make. It was so bittersweet. Fluffy continued the story.<br>"After leaving Duke's house, David got a call from a hospital. His momma was recovering from a big surgery."  
>Fluffy's voice quivered.<br>"Later the day his momma died."  
>I was shock with that blunt statement and turned to look at Fluffy and saw him with a sad smile. Sissy looked down and patted Fluffy's head and said,<br>"Don't worry, David handle it like a champ."  
>Then she looked back up, towards me.<br>"It's seems like David's life gave us something too."  
>I didn't know why but just then I wondered if they were meant to see those events of David's life?<br>Just as I thought that question Sissy smiled and said,  
>"Weird huh, it's seems like David is teaching us a lesson now."<br>I couldn't say anything, I just blinked. Sissy added on to the story.  
>"But now don't feel too sad for David! His life didn't go all bad!"<br>Right when Sissy said those words my heart skipped a beat. Fluffy looked up after wiping off some tears and said,  
>"Mister David was able to get his girlfriend and now everyone lives are happier!"<br>Fluffy smiles at me with his pink face, fresh from crying. Seeing this I couldn't help but smile back. The mood seem to lighten. Sissy takes Fluffy's hand and smiles too. As we all smile; my mind is swirl out of control, my ears start ring,and my heart isn't beating fast but just hard.  
>I faint.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

To the now~

I wake up on Sissy's lap. Everything sounds kind of blurred but I was able to catch the last piece of what Sissy was saying. I'm trying to follow her order but my heart just won't quit, it's all over the place. I glance over to the left, where the start of the next row of desk are. Sure enough, Fluffy was the there with his head in his arms on top on the desk. This is my fault, these two already seen more than enough. Thinking that, my heart calmed down but it was still pained me so. I sit up from Sissy's lap and she looked concerned but allows me to try standing. At first I had troubles but I had a good thing going instill Fluffy and his amazing timing, glanced over. Before Sissy could even look towards Fluffy my ass would be crashing to the floor at 35 mph with Fluffy clinging on me. The huge thud from my ass and Fluffy's crying broke all silence. I added to it by apologize.

After we all calmed down I made a sly excuse saying that I was really worried about David. I didn't know what was really going on but the excuse made me feel better. Sissy seemed to believe it, Fluffy on the other hand tried to smile and act like he believed what I said but he never looked at me. I don't know, maybe I'm just tired. I walked Sissy and Fluffy to the front gates of the school and waved them off. After all spirits can't really stay too long in places that didn't matter to them. Now that was over, now what. I been here at the abandoned school for so long by myself. And I only met Sissy and Fluffy recently by David. I guess it's time to go to bed for a while instill someone new comes. God I wish I could go out and grab a beer.  
>I open the huge front doors and walked along the worn tiles of these old hallways. I wish this place had running water so I could clean this dump up. Before I was so happy to be back at the school that made me closer to my dream but now I see that I didn't get any closer. I made it to the infirmary, opened the door and then broke it by closing it. Wow, how the mighty have fallen. Sigh, I don't care anymore. I'm going to bed. I crawl into the first bed across of the disabled door. This is the same one. Laying under the covers I look to my right. The same side David was on and try to get into. Ha, strange man. I curled up towards the right. If I lay on the right side of bed could I be happy like David? My heavy heart pounds start up again and I, painful, faint.<p>

I had a dream. At first I saw David wondering around the front door and going up the stairs to the second floor like the first time I saw him but he seem different. He was wearing a white shirt and some old jeans with worn knees with the dingy blazer from the first time. He walked up to the forth floor and started checking all the rooms. He would glance in and look dissatisfied afterwards. He did this for all the rooms, every floor down in my dream. He was just going back to the first floor and I woke up when he made it to the lobby. It seemed too real to be a dream but, why would someone who moved on come back? I sit up and put my head on my knees. I have a migraine and my heart didn't stop at all. Shouldn't I not have a heart anymore? Suddenly I hear footsteps moving along the floor. No way.


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back David (nice entrance)~

I was holding my breath, my head still on my knees. You think that it be quiet but my heart was pounding so hard that I bet that it echo through the whole schoolyard once that door open. My eyes widen as I heard footstep tapping towards the infirmary doors. I shut my eyes and held my knees tight as I hear the handle turned. For the longest second I didn't hear the door open. Actually instead I heard some struggle behind the door. I then hear the footsteps leave. I creeped out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Placing one ear, I try to listen for anything. I heard nothing but the vast creeks of the school and right when the quiet was settling back in; I hear lighting. Then, faster than my ass, I flew from the door and landed in the middle of infirmary floor with a door on me. Struggling, a panicked voice helped me out with the door.  
>"D?! I'm sorry. I didn't think."<br>Once the door coped a good feel we pushed it off me. Just as we flip the door away I finally get a good look at the man who would hulk smash a rotting door. There he was, kneeling next to me with that airhead look covered in his musky yellow hair. I was so takin with the last scene that I finally relied that I was looking at a man who shouldn't be here.  
>"Oi?! What are you doing here?!"<br>David look shocked by my words.  
>"Hey, psycho! Speak English?!"<br>David looked utterly surprised. He grab my shoulder with his left hand staring right at me and lifted up his right hand pointing to himself.  
>"D, it me David, remember?"<br>At that time I could feel my eyebrow twitch.  
>"Oh, hold on let me try to remember."<br>Right on the dot, I get on my knees and turn toward David. Reaching out my hands towards his large collar bone and I wrap my finger carefully on the collar of his thin white shirt and with the opening of his blazer's collar. I could feel his body heat from my fingertips. And right when David response was going to change... I shake the hell out of him!  
>"Of course I know who you are you moron! The better question here is, why you would bulldozer a door that you shouldn't even be next to?!"<br>David looked like a mixed cocktail once I let him go. He fell over and even looked a little red. It didn't take him long to catch himself though. Crossing my arm, I watch him sit up crisscross and shuffle his blond hair with his wide hand.  
>"Ouch, you got one hell of a grip."<br>Now he stop looking at me and kept hiding his eyes, like he think no eye contact would save him.  
>"Quit avoiding my question then."<br>"Okay, fine."  
>"Well?"<br>"What was the question again?"  
>I thought he was messing with me instill I saw his starring back with the same kind of warm smile that Fluffy has, so that was how I knew he really wasn't listening. Cocking back my hand I released one fluent motion to this face. He didn't really fall back but he did catch my punch. Pulling back, I said clearly,<br>"Now I got your attention, tell me. Why did you come back?"  
>Siting there David said,<br>"Wow did you really forget?"


	5. Chapter 4

Lets me show you~

David looked at me and snickered a bit. I was ready to lunch another punch but David made the first move. David's hands pounced on me and I fell on my back. Looking up, I saw that he was right on top of me, smirking with his shady eyes.  
>"H-HE-HEY!"<br>I tried to push his hands off me but his fingers locked into my the sides of my hips.  
>"D-David Stop!"<br>Just as I finished my sentence David stands up and swings me up from the floor while still having his fingers squeezing onto my hips. Now I was looking down at him and saw how he could still have his aloof look even up in the air.  
>"Ppp-pp-put me down David!"<br>I couldn't control my voice as it would keep fluctuating with the tempo of my heart. I could really feel myself turning red, I had to break free but my arms wasn't able to rip his hands off my hips and instead my hands kept on his. My hands slid under his coat's sleeves where I stoked his skin and felt his heated skin that negated the cold sweat from my palms. David then pulls me closer to him as he shifts his hands to wrap around me with one of his hot hand climbing up my back and the other sinking down my hip and leg. I cringe my head into David's shoulder as he maneuvered his hands over me and tried pounding at anything to get him to stop this. I felt his hands grip me tightly and his fingers locking into place then suddenly I hear a cheerful laugh.  
>"Ha ha, hold on!"<br>Once David said those words he bolts off and I cling onto David for dear life as we zip out the (doorless) infirmary doorway and down the hall.  
>"LET ME GO!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Confusion, and awkward. (don't worry this is cute) ~

David dashes out of the school's doors and we made it to the dim schoolyard. David slows down, comes to a stop, and puts me down on my feet near the front of his gray car. David could not control his laughter as he jolted towards around his car and popped open the trunk. My mind and my stomach was tottering that my stance was so unstable that in the end I tip over and die on the floor (again).

"Hey lazy, get up and over here!"

Hearing David's voice reminded me that my right hand was seeking justice. Giving one big push, I flung myself off the floor and walked around the car. I see David leaning into the trunk shuffling some junk around and I took this moment to firmly plant both feet to the ground behind him and charge up my power attack. I propped my right fist back and covered it my left hand over it; now if he just turn. He lifts his head up after finding something and finally turns over to me. I released my punch putting my body into it and right when I let it fly, David's luck or reflex led him to sidestep to the left. David watches as I tumble into the back of his car smashing my head into the backseats.

"D are you okay?!"

So many responses came to mind but I kept to myself and pulled my legs in the car to sit up holding my head. I could see David leaning into the car trying to cover up his smile from the corner of my eye. He puts something down to the ground and and climbs in and puts his hands to my head. Ever strand of red hair found on me would of stood up.

"Hey don't touch me you crazy old man."

I try pushing him off but he kept moving over my hands and kept touching my head. I don't like this.

"Stop moving D. You could be serious hurt!"

David was laughing but I wasn't. My heart is pumping insanely fast and my brain isn't even work. I don't get what I'm doing anymore. I snap at him desperately,

"Your joking right? Don't you know by now I'm dead."

David pauses for a moment and then pulls his hand back to him. He had a pained look on his face as he looked down.

"I'm sorry."

Bob Saget! Why did I had to say that? How could I forget his mom died! David scoot forward and sits on the edge of the trunk and I follow in suit. Damn it! He's being quiet. I see David turn his head to me and look up to me with a slight smile.

"Heh sorry about that."

As David said that my eyes could only focus on the light that came from his words. I couldn't look and had to turn away because I don't think I could breeze.


	7. Chapter 6

Cheers~

David reaches down and grabs a six pack of beer.

"Whoa!, where you get that?"

I jumped up and out of his trunk, I hadn't had a drink in forever and a day. David tilted his head and grinned slightly raising the six pack up into the trunk with him.

"Oh, this?"

David shook the drinks around upfront his face and my eyes couldn't pick which one to focus on.

"Well I recall a time when you were a little nicer to me. YOU made a date with me."

His words broke me of my bewitchment for beer and the time when David left Juslius Stone Law School flashed before my eyes. Wait, did he came all the way back for a drink? (And did he say date?) David's snickering made me lose my train of thought.

"You're such an air head."

"Oi, look at the kettle calling the pot black!"

David smiled at my comeback and he pulls a beer off the pack and tossed it towards me. I felt the can jab my stomach hard. I swear the psychopath is out for blood but I'll played it cool for now. Pulling up the beer tab it sprays absolutely everything, but David.

"Sorry D. I guess the car ride shook them around."

David said with a hyena laugh, and my cares were long gone now. I took that can of beer, tilted my head up and chugged it down and even let it drip and I could feel David's eyes watch me.

"Slow down there D, don't choke."

I finish my beer like a boss and look back towards David.

"Ha, so what old man? I'm already soaked?"

David eyes widen as he relies how half the can soaked me. I watch as he scrambles to take off his blazer revealing his with v-neck shirt that tighten over his electrifying define body type. My eyes couldn't stop looking at that bright white shirt that contrasted with everything around and on him that I didn't see the part where are had his blazer flying towards my face like a fishing net.

"That's the last straw!"

Pulling down that old blazer off my face I was going to cuss him out but then I glancing over him. David had his head turned with his eyes closed under his mopey hair appearing like he was waiting for me to scold him. I couldn't go through with cussing him out so I slipped on his blazer. That thing was really heavy shockingly but the blazer fine me just fine only maybe a two or three inches off. I look back at David.

"There you happy now?"


	8. Chapter 7

"Yeah D, I'm happy."

David said as he hands me another can as I went to sit back down. I take the beer and carefully open it away from me and David. The can sprayed everything in front of us. David grabs a can and does the same thing and it opens just fine.

"Well that's weird?"

David shrugs it off and drinks his beer. At that moment I saw how I'm covered in sticky beer while David is neatly clean. I silently take off David's blazer and David panicked.

"Hey what are you doing? Can you please keep my jacket on?"

I tightly grabbed my drink and took another small sip as David kept going but I omitted everything he had to say. I sharped turned towards him and all of David's words stop. I took his arm tightly and David when completely dead. I moved closer and splashed my beer all over that prick.

"Hey!"

David freaked out and fell out of the car but he won't be let off to easily. I vaulted on top of him and kept pour. It was just too funny to let him off now.

"Ha! Take that old man."

I finish off the can on David's hair and shirt. David became completely red. He pushed me down and he scrambled backwards. I reached into the car and tossed him his blazer.

"Here you should wear that before you get sick."

I couldn't stop laughing with his jumbled face looking back at me. David stands up and snatches his beer from next behind me. I struggled getting up to run as I heard David say,

"Okay D, two could play at that game."


	9. Chapter 8

Me and David spent the whole afternoon wasting perfectly good beer. We were completely soaked head to toe but we were just laughing once we ran out of beer. Tired out me and David was siting and leaning back on the side doors of the car.  
>"We all know who won this battle.",<br>Said David smirking.  
>"Oh really?"<br>I picked up one of the empty beer cans between us and tossed it at him. He easily doges it with a taunting laugh.  
>"Oh round two huh?"<br>David pouches me and lands on top of me. I tried to wrestle him off but I couldn't do a thing as he pined me down. I looked up at him as the beer from his hair dripped down onto my face. I could feel how big his hands were compared to my wrist. He was really warm too; I can't remember the last time I felt warm before David came. Everything around us stopped and David his eyes emptied for a bit and then he snapped back to normal, pushing off me. He went back to his spot and hid his face in his hair but you can see that he was red.  
>"Heh, sorry. I got carried away."<p>

It was funny to see him like that. I got back up and sat back to the car everything got kind of quiet and turn to look over David. His white T-shirt is completely transparent, almost fully exposed and I saw how he was able to carry me so easily. I look down at myself and see that it's absolutely the same. David suddenly stands up and walks around the car and reached something from the trunk. He had his blazer and tosses it over my shoulders. After that he plops back down to his spot and I could see him start to shiver.

"Oi, old man I think you should have the blazer."

David quickly sways his head left to right.

"No way, I'm good. I think you sho- Ah' chu."

I look over at David with my mocking face as he shed an annoyed looked on his. I feel like if I keep on asking him he won't take his old jacket back. I get up and reached my hand out to David.

"Come on then let's go inside before you catch a cold."


End file.
